Welcome Home
by Bethany Erin
Summary: Tommy comes home from war and is struggling to forget what happened. He keeps having nightmares and his family and friends are starting to worry about him.


_**Summary- Tommy comes home from war and is struggling to forget what happened. He keeps having nightmares and his family and friends are starting to worry about him.**_

_**Disclaimer; I do not own the characters, sigh. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Surprise Homecoming**_

Phil DeVille was standing in the kitchen in his shared house with his sister and girlfriend. He had a beer in one hand and was leaning on the counter, trying to decide what he should make for dinner. His sister, Lil, was laying on the living room couch reading like she always does. She had become anti-social since Tommy left two years ago, but at least they kept in touch. He looked towards the backdoor when it opened and was surprised at who he saw. "Don't know what a front door is?"

Tommy shrugged and gave Phil a smile, throwing his bag down and leaning his crutches on the wall "I wanted to surprise Lil. I figured she was in the living room."

Phil took a swig of his beer and nodded "That she is. How do you plan on surprising her?"

"I haven't really thought of it."

Phil chuckled and told Tommy to go stand by the wall. He called Lil into the kitchen and she came walking in and crossed her arms "What is it?" Phil smiled and watched as Tommy walked up behind Lil, putting his hands over her eyes.

Lil lifted her hands up and tried pushing whoever's hands they were off but failed. She reached behind her and started touching their face trying to figure it out "Who is this?" she could hear Phil laughing and it made her a little nervous.

She felt a pair of lips next to her ear "I've missed you so much"

Lil recognized the voice instantly. She turned around and smiled before practically jumping into his arms "Tommy!"

Phil watched as Tommy winced in pain. He raised an eyebrow "So T, what did you do to your leg?"

Tommy set Lil down put kept an arm around her "I'm honestly not sure. I messed it up and I haven't been able to walk, let alone run, on it for a couple of weeks so, here I am."

Phil looked at his sister. He hadn't seen her this happy since the last time Tommy had come home, and it looked like this time he was staying. Lil grabbed Tommy's hand and took him to the living room so they could catch up. Phil smiled as the two walked out and went back to trying to decide what was for dinner.

Tommy was sitting on the couch with his feet propped up on the table, and Lil was in his lap. She had her head resting on his shoulder and had her fingertips running over one of the scars he had on his arm. "I can't tell you how much I've missed you."

Tommy kissed the top of her head and smiled "You could try."

Lil laughed and tilted her head to look up at him "A lot. I missed you a lot. I don't want you to leave again"

Tommy wrapped his arms around Lil pulling her closer, if that was even possible. He placed a kiss on her lips before smiling "I'm not going anywhere."

Phil was walking around the kitchen and started getting things out of cabinets to make dinner. The back door opened again and Phil groaned "Doesn't anyone know how to use a front door?"

Kimi walked up behind Phil and put her arms around his waist "But it's just me."

Phil smiled and turned to face her "Then I guess I can make an exception."

Kimi was about to kiss Phil when she heard giggling coming from the living room "What's going on in there?"

Phil shrugged and picked his beer back up. He gave Kimi a smile "Who knows. For all I know she could be cheating on Tommy."

Kimi's eyes widened and she turned away from Phil walking towards the living room, not even noticing the pair of crutches and bag sitting by the door "Lil, who are you...-" Kimi stopped and smiled when she saw Tommy "What are you doing here?"

"I messed my knee up." he flashed her a smile before turning his attention back to Lil.

Kimi walked back into the kitchen and shook her head at Phil. "I can't believe you made me think she would actually cheat on him"

Phil went to take another sip of his beer but Kimi smacked it out of his hands "Why would you do that?!"

"That's what you get for tricking me!"

Phil looked over at the can that was now laying on the ground "That was a waste of perfectly good beer."

Kimi rolled her eyes and walked over to the stove to see what he was cooking "Suck it up and please, make some dinner."

An hour later Phil walked into the living room to get Tommy and Lil for dinner but saw that the two were passed out on the couch. He smiled to himself, knowing that everything would go back to the way it use to be.

Kimi was leaning on the counter holding a plate and taking a bite when Phil walked back in "Aren't they coming?"

"They're both asleep."

Kimi set her plate down and sighed "Tommy doesn't look too happy."

"What do you mean? He looked fine to me."

"I mean, he just doesn't look happy. I'm sure he's happy to be back home and all, but he just doesn't seem happy."

Phil shrugged it off and started eating. He didn't notice it and he was around Tommy longer than she was. He tried to see any hint of him showing a sign of not being happy but he couldn't see it.

Kimi walked into the living room and woke Lil up telling her that they should go upstairs before she walked back into the kitchen. She sighed when she looked at Phil "It feels good to have him back though" Phil nodded in agreement and stuffed more food in his mouth.


End file.
